U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,867 issued to Williams discloses an eyewear retention device having two temple retainers connected by a cable which, when attached to eyeglasses and worn over the ears by a user, maintains a suspended arc over the wearer's neck, shoulders or garments. Williams' design, however, does not specifically address the need for holding the eyewear securely against a user's face during rigorous activity.
What is needed is a superior eyewear retainer design that incorporates adjustability in its structure so that a wearer may easily disengage the retention device in an adjustable fashion and maintain the advantages of the suspended arc in Williams.